1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a chip device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a chip device in which manufacturing efficiency of an external electrode is improved, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among chip components, a chip device such as a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) is configured to include a multilayer body having an internal electrode and an external electrode electrically connected to the internal electrode while covering both distal ends of the multilayer body. The multilayer body, which is a multilayer body of a plurality of sheets, has a generally hexahedral shape. The external electrode is manufactured by a process of dipping both distal ends of the multilayer body into a metal paste, performing surface plate tamping for raising a coverage of the metal paste, called bottom tamping, and then drying the metal plates.
However, in the case of forming the external electrode by the above-mentioned process, a phenomenon that the external electrode is not formed at a uniform thickness along a surface of the multilayer body occurs. More specifically, when the multilayer body is dipped into the metal paste, due to surface tension of the metal paste, a thickness of edge portions of the multilayer body becomes thin and a thickness of surfaces other than the edge portions becomes relatively thick. In this case, the external electrode is not formed at the edge portions of the multilayer body to cause a problem such as exposure of the multilayer body, or the like, which causes problems such as deterioration of reliability of the chip device, badness of an appearance of the chip device, and the like. Particularly, even though a metal paste film having a uniform thickness is formed through the surface plate tamping, the metal paste returns to its original shape in a process of drying the metal paste applied to the multilayer body, such that a phenomenon that the thickness of the edge portions of the multilayer body becomes relatively thin again occurs. The smaller the size of the chip device, the more intensified the he return phenomenon of the metal paste.